


Mirrors

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The 188 days challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: -187 days, -188 days, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto inizia con identiche raccomandazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per tutta la s7 di Doctor Who, incluso The Name of the Doctor.

**Mirrors**

**Akhaten, 2007 o forse 2013 d. C. (anno terrestre di provenienza)**

Tutto inizia con identiche raccomandazioni.

Da un lato il Dottore ammonisce Rose con un sorriso un po’ volpino, agita il dito e le dice ‘non ti allontanare’. Rose gli ride in faccia, si sposta i capelli dal viso, annuncia che è pronta per fare shopping nel famoso souk di Akhaten.

Dall’altro lato il Dottore si tormenta le mani, prima di offrire il braccio a Clara neanche fosse una nonnina ottantenne e con una gamba malandata, la guida nel caos del mercato con eccessiva cautela. Sono tutti e due un po’ sottosopra, un po’ silenziosi. Il Dottore dice a Clara ‘non ti allontanare’, e Clara ammicca maliziosa, anche se si aggrappa un po’ di più al suo braccio.

Com’è prevedibile, le raccomandazioni cadono nel vuoto, e Rose si separa dal suo Dottore mentre fruga in una boccia di cristalli tondeggianti in grado di cambiare colore. Il mercante le spiega che cambiano colore a seconda degli stati d’animo di chi li tocca, e che possono essere usati per diagnosticare malattie. Quando Rose ritira la mano dalla boccia, i cristalli hanno preso ogni singola sfumatura di rosa. Il mercante scoppia a ridere e gliene regala uno, le consiglia di farsi fare un orecchino.

Clara si blocca di fronte ai budini azzurro fluorescente, quelli che ha assaggiato l’ultima volta, e li considera con una piccola smorfia. Si separa dal suo Dottore quando questi intravvede una bancarella carica di pezzi di ricambio e attrezzi da lavoro e lei si sgancia dal suo braccio per assaggiare il pezzettino di soufflé offerto dalla donna del banchetto dei budini. Il sapore è strano e diverso e alieno, ma non disgustoso. E il soufflé ha una forma perfetta, cosa che la riempie di invidia.

Sono i due uomini a inciampare per primi l’uno sull’altro, attratti dai medesimi pezzi di ricambio, e assorti in identiche elucubrazioni su quale pezzo potrebbe essere utile, sul fatto che la vecchia ragazza necessiti di questa o quella riparazione, sul fatto che _‘_ questo strano tizio qui accanto mi ha appena rubato il pezzo che volevo io’.

“Ehi! L’ho visto prima io!” esclama il Dottore più giovane, indicando il componente tra le mani dell’altro. 

“Non ci vedo il tuo nome scritto sopra,” risponde il Dottore più vecchio, voltato dall’altra parte mentre cerca di individuare Clara. Le sembra di averla vista vicino ad una bancarella di tessuti, e il fatto di averla a portata di vista lo rilassa un po’.

“Ah, beh. Direi di no,” ribatte l’altro in maniera un po’ irritante, dondolandosi una volta sui talloni.

Il gesto entra nel campo visivo del Dottore, il suo sguardo si ferma per un lungo attimo sulle converse color crema e risale lungo le righe del completo marrone gessato fino ad un viso che non pensava avrebbe mai più rivisto o, se è per questo, rasato. E quanto gli piacevano quelle basette, ora che ci pensa.

“Ah. Era proprio oggi che sono venuto ad Akhaten con Rose? L’avevo dimenticato,” dice lentamente, abbandonando il pezzo di ricambio sul banchetto, in mezzo a ogni genere di frattaglia meccanica. Come ha fatto a dimenticarlo, proprio non lo sa.

Uno dei suoi ricordi più preziosi, quella piccola gita insensata con Rose, tutto il tempo trascorso a rincorrerla attraverso i padiglioni del mercato. Suppone di essere ancora un po’ sottosopra. Un po’ tanto sottosopra, e la sua memoria va un po’ a scatti. Cose che accadono quando vieni riscritto due volte nello stesso giorno. O forse sta soltanto invecchiando.

L’altro Dottore ci mette soltanto un attimo a capire tutto, e il Dottore lo legge subito nel modo in cui la sua espressione si irrigidisce, nel modo in cui sembra voler soppesare ogni parola.

“Quando…?”chiede il suo se stesso più giovane, dando la precedenza ad una domanda a caso tra tutte quelle che gli turbinano sul fondo degli occhi, sulla punta della lingua. A risentirla dal di fuori, il Dottore quasi non riconosce la sua vecchia voce, il timbro un po’ querulo che prendeva in momenti di esaltazione, l’accento incongruo che gli affilava le ‘r’.

Sorride – un po’ di indulgenza è inevitabile – ma scuote la testa.

“Non posso dirtelo, lo sai.”

L’altro sporge il labbro inferiore in una smorfia delusa, si dondola un altro po’ sui talloni, facendo il broncio come un bambino.

“Certo, _Dottore._ Ma non mi ricordo di te, quindi… il prossimo? Quello dopo? Poteva andare peggio, suppongo, _molto bene!”_

Il Dottore scuote la testa, sforza una piccola risata imbarazzata, si volta ancora per assicurarsi che Clara sia in vista. Lo è, e sembra assorta in conversazione con una ragazza bionda che… ah. Ma certo.

“Sei in viaggio con lei?” domanda l’altro Dottore, sporgendosi per sbirciare la sua Rose ridere mentre racconta qualcosa all’altra ragazza, senza dubbio una delle loro ridicole avventure.

“Sì,” risponde il Dottore, voltandosi del tutto per guardare Clara, i suoi capelli lucenti, la fossetta che le si scava nella guancia quando sorride. Rose l’ha fatta ridere, e vederle così allegre, insieme, dopo tutto quello che _non è ancora_ successo all’una e tutto quello che è appena accaduto all’altra gli sminuzza i cuori in una montagnola di briciole.

L’altro Dottore apre la bocca per fargli una domanda che non vede mai la luce. Il Dottore la coglie ugualmente, perché conosce la propria mente, e ricorda di averla pensata. _Dov’è Rose, perché Rose non è con te._

“Non posso dirti neanche questo. _Spoilers_ ,” aggiunge, prima di potersi fermare. La parola gli sfugge dalle labbra prima che possa rimangiarsela, cancellarla dall’esistenza.

“ _Spoilers_?” ripete l’altro Dottore, e il Dottore sa che l’altro _non_ può pensare a River, che ancora non la conosce. Di ritorno da Trenzalore, a stento riesce a pronunciare il suo nome all’interno della fortezza della sua mente, a stento riesce a pensare a lei.

Non può permettere che questo _marmocchio_ col ciuffo disordinato ripeta le sue parole quando chiaramente non la conosce, non può conoscerla, e ora come ora non avrebbe spazio per lei, tutto occupato dal sorriso di Rose, e dalla voce di Rose e dal pensiero di Rose.

 “Esattamente,” risponde il Dottore, e l’unica parola ha un tono talmente conclusivo che l’altro Dottore annuisce e lascia cadere l’argomento.

“Parlami di lei, allora,” chiede l’altro Dottore, con un cenno in direzione di Clara. “Niente anticipazioni, non voglio sbirciare nel futuro, sto bene dove sto. Ma parlami di lei, com’è?”

Il viso del Dottore si addolcisce, la sua espressione contratta si scioglie in un sorriso carico di tenerezza.  Quando parla indugia sul suo nome come se fosse un sapore ricco e delizioso, come se sapesse di soufflé al cioccolato.

“Ah, Clara, la mia Clara. È perfetta. Semplicemente perfetta.”

“Mi sembra quasi di… di averla già vista,” commenta l’altro Dottore, sporgendosi per guardarla meglio.

Clara è di spalle, Rose li saluta entrambi da lontano, fa ciao ciao con la mano. L’altro Dottore le sorride, si dondola sui talloni con le mani in tasca.

“Naah,” termina dopo un attimo, “deve essere colpa del paradosso. Non la conosco. Non ancora. La conoscerò e mi piacerà. E correremo insieme.”

Il Dottore annuisce, rende al suo se stesso più giovane il pezzo di ricambio conteso. “Serve più a te che a me, direi. Se tu ripari il guasto, il mio sarà meno grave.”

Clara giunge in quel momento, si aggrappa al braccio del Dottore, affondando le dita nel tweed della sua manica, appoggiando per un attimo la guancia contro il suo braccio. Alza lo sguardo sull’altro Dottore, si acciglia lievemente, schiude la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi sembra ripensarci.

L’altro Dottore si allontana con un cenno di saluto, raggiunge Rose occupata a misurarsi ogni foggia di vestiario locale, le avvolge le spalle in una stola di tessuto cangiante che un giorno Clara ritroverà sul fondo di un armadio nella sua camera da letto sulla TARDIS.

Il Dottore vede il suo predecessore allontanarsi mano nella mano con Rose, ricorda i vecchi scherzi con cui l’ha fatta ridere, ricorda ancora con una punta di imbarazzo di averla sedotta poco dopo contro le porte chiuse della TARDIS in volo attraverso il Vortice.

Sospira, e lascia andare quei ricordi antichi, si concentra sul suo presente, che l’osserva con occhioni curiosi e un po’ stanchi.

“Stai bene, Clara Oswald?”

“Sto bene, _clever boy_ , ma ne ho abbastanza di shopping per oggi. Andiamo? Ho tutto per i soufflé.”

Ora come ora, un dolce sembra un’ottima idea.

-                                                                                                                                             

Il lupo cattivo e la ragazza impossibile. Si guardano male per un attimo quando allungano la mano allo stesso tempo per afferrare la stessa stola, un lungo rettangolo di tessuto cangiante, iridescente. Le sfumature rosa del tessuto hanno attirato Rose, la mutevolezza dei colori sotto la luce ha colto l’attenzione di Clara.

Si guardano male per un attimo, poi una fossetta compare nella guancia di Clara, un piccolo sorriso preciso e indulgente, Rose si mordicchia un pezzetto di lingua e entrambe scoppiano a ridere.

“Certo che i saldi sono la stessa cosa dovunque tu vada nell’Universo,” commenta Rose, tirandosi indietro i capelli con una mano e legandoli in una coda disordinata con l’elastico che aveva al polso. “Tutte le taglie sbagliate, scarti di magazzino, e la guerra per l’unico straccio decente. Io sono Rose Tyler, e tu?”

“Clara Oswald, e mi sa che hai ragione sui saldi. Prendila tu comunque,” continua, sbuffando un po’ e stringendosi nelle spalle. Il movimento fa ondeggiare i suoi capelli lucenti. “La volevo soltanto perché la volevi anche tu.”

“Ah, stessa cosa. Non importa. Allora, sei del posto? O in vacanza? Da dove vieni?”

“No, sono in viaggio con… un amico.” Che poi è una definizione meno che soddisfacente per il Dottore, ma è costretta ad accontentarsi. Non è un amico e non è il suo ragazzo, come insistono Angie e Artie con malizia infantile. È più la sua missione, il suo passato, il suo presente e il suo futuro. Il Dottore è tutto. Ma vai a spiegare una cosa del genere a una sconosciuta qualsiasi.

Rose alza un sopracciglio, sorride incredula. “Un amico? Ma intendi amico, o amico _amico_? È carino?”

Al di là dell’indignazione spontanea e immediata , Clara ci si deve applicare, per rispondere alla domanda.

“Suppongo di sì. Ha una faccia… strana e un mento un po’ ridicolo. Ma è intelligente. Anche troppo intelligente. A volte è irritante.”

Rose ride tra sé e sé. “Sembra qualcuno che conosco. Un po’ matto, un po’ pericoloso, può raccontarti dieci storie impossibili prima di colazione?”

Clara annuisce, si guarda intorno per cercare la sagoma del Dottore. Non osa perderlo di vista, neanche nel disordine pragmatico di un mercato.

“Dimentichi assolutamente straordinario, ma non dirgli che l'ho detto.”

“Aaah, capisco, ed è _soltanto_ un amico,” prosegue Rose con la risata nella voce, afferrando un’altra sciarpa, garza sottilissima color petrolio, coperta di leggeri ricami, per poi metterla al collo di Clara.

 “Meglio? Questo colore ti sta bene.”

Clara si sfila la sciarpa dal collo, la ripone al suo posto con attenzione. Da un lato vorrebbe infuriarsi con questa tipa insopportabile e i suoi capelli ossigenati, dall’altro è tutto talmente ridicolo e normale.

Fare shopping? Parlare di uomini? Anche se lo shopping è su un pianeta alieno, e gli uomini sono alieni loro stessi. Lo stesso uomo, a dire il vero, anche se Rose non può saperlo e Clara se ne rende conto soltanto ora, quando sbuffa un po’ e si volta di nuovo a cercare il Dottore.

È laggiù, tutto preso dalla conversazione con un tipo smilzo con il ciuffo in disord- ah, ma certo. È ancora sottosopra e non l’ha riconosciuto subito, ma ora si chiede come abbia potuto.

“È complicato,” aggiunge dopo un po’, “è rimasto solo da poco, o da molto, non lo so. Non credo mi veda in quel modo, siamo amici,” termina, con voce tranquilla. È tutto sempre talmente strano che non capisce perché parlare di sentimenti con una sconosciuta in mezzo ad un mercato alieno debba sembrarle fastidioso.

Rose sorride, sposta una ciocca di capelli sfuggita all’elastico. “ _Certo_ ,” ribatte deliziata, un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti mentre si volta a salutare con la mano il _suo_ Dottore. “E intanto si volta ogni due minuti a vedere dove sei.”

“È stata una brutta giornata,” ribatte Clara, trattenendo una smorfia all’eufemismo del secolo, “e non gli piace che io mi allontani troppo. Dice che poi mi metto nei guai.”

“Tutti uguali, tutti uguali,” risponde Rose, e torna ad accarezzare tessuti, misurare sciarpe e cappelli dalla strana foggia. “E se tanto mi dà tanto,” termina, quando Clara già pensa di congedarsi e tornare dal Dottore, “ha soltanto bisogno di _tempo_.”

 _Tempo_ , rimugina Clara, tornando indietro tra un banchetto carico di tappeti e il deposito degli scooter spaziali di Doreen, dopo aver salutato Rose, _ha soltanto bisogno di tempo_.

E non ha forse tutto il tempo del mondo? Tutto il tempo che è mai esistito, che mai esisterà.

Dopotutto il Dottore è la sua missione, il suo passato, il suo presente, il suo futuro.

-

È soltanto quando tornano alla TARDIS che Clara ricorda. Ricorda la storia della Time War letta nei recessi della TARDIS, ricorda la chiusura delle ostilità, l’atto di vita del Bad Wolf a sigillo dell’ultimo capitolo di un conflitto durato troppo a lungo.

Depone la frusta da cucina con la quale sta amalgamando gli ingredienti del suo soufflé, ripensa al suo incontro con Rose Tyler. Era lei, era proprio lei, il Bad Wolf delle cronache, la donna che ha guardato nel cuore della TARDIS e che ha ricevuto tutto il potere del cosmo e del tempo.

Equivale né più né meno a lanciarsi nel flusso temporale del Dottore e salvargli la vita innumerevoli, infinite volte, e Clara scuote un po’ la testa, lecca un po’ di impasto dalla punta del dito. Oh, è delizioso, verrà benissimo.

 “Il soufflé non è il soufflé, il soufflé è la ricetta,” conclude tra sé e sé, e riprende a mescolare, anche se il dolce c’entra ben poco con le parole di sua madre, questa volta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so, andate via. Ho il cuore gonfio di dolore e bellezza.


End file.
